Yume
by kumita
Summary: Kagome's life sucks, and there's nothing she can do about it. But than, somethings aren't always as they seem.... [based slightly on Calophi's The Untouchable]
1. Look, but don't touch

Disclaimer: no I don't own these characters...but I do happen to own your soul. I bought it on e-bay.

Disclaimer#2: Also the idea for this fic came from a story I started to read called "The Untouchable" written by Calophi. I love her idea and I kinda' finished it in my head and well, it came out on paper and sat around for about a year and a half, and now here it is revised for the ump-teenth time.

I do remind you that I only finished the story my own way, I am not trying to take credit for it. I really think that Calophi has it going a whole lot better than what I've done here. So please don't call me a plagarist( ---see, I can't even spell it.)

thanks!

now you go do the reading :D

**Chapter 1: Look...but don't touch.**

Her life sucked.

Really, it did. And the worst part about it was that she couldn't do anything to change it.

Kagome, lost in her miserable thoughts walked along the crowded street at an angle, oblivious to the herds of people who made certain not to touch her. They pushed and shoved at each other, but Kagome they made sure never to even brush up against.

This same street may as well have been completely deserted to the poor girl. But such was the life of the dirtest creature, human or youkai. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was lower than the man who disposed of corpses for a living.

Of course she was, she was an untouchable, and not by any real fault of her own. Only by extreme circumstance and common human gossip.

So distraught with this particular day being unrealisticly rough on her, Kagome hadn't even the slightest as to where she was going. She found herself near the palace, just as a carriage was pulled into view by two beautiful white stallions, trotting elegantly.The carriage was veil covered and the passengers were only silouhettes against the evening sun.

Atop his veil covered carriage, the prince looked out towards the crowds with an expression that was so direct, others may have been able to see the boredom rolling off of him in waves. There were hundreds upon hundreds of women standing on the sides of the street he was traveling on. The veil to the carriage was transparent in a way that the passengers could see out, but it was hard to look in from outside. The women Inuyasha saw didn't excite him in the least. They all swooned and waved and smiled so hard it seemed that their cheeks would rupture. The word that he was supposed to be looking for a bride spread quickly by the look of things.

It was really quite pathetic. He was turning his head away, to inspect his clawed hands, when a young woman caught his eye.

She stuck out of the crowd, literally. Everyone made their way carefully around her. Even with all the swarms of people going to and fro, she was never touched or jostled. She turned her head and looked straight at him. It was as if she could see him, clear as day, from such a distance. He focused only on her eyes in that instant. She had deep, brown eyes. From his place in the carriage he studied her eyes, and they alone spoke of an unbearable sadness. As if she'd sensed him looking, she turned, and began to walk off slowly.

Suddenly, Kagome was shockingly aware of the multitude of people around her and their shouts and exclaimations of at the presence of the carriage passing by. Realizing that this was probably the next of many unexpecting suitors for Princess Kikyou, Kagome just followed the carriage with her eyes focusing on one of the shadowy figures inside. Strangely enough it seemed that the figure may have been watching her as well, but that thought was pushed away quickly as she turned toward home. Her depression still clearly etched in her facial features.

Inuyasha faced forward-her eyes were empty and hollow in a way. They held conflicting emotions that swam in that deep pool of brown. Inuyasha, curious, found himself invoulantarily looking back for the mysterious girl again, but when he glanced back in her direction, she was gone. It was as if she had never been there at all, as the crowds pushed past each other like a living ocean. He had only looked away, for a second and she had simply vanished into thin air. '_I wonder what her story is.._' The prince thought to himself. He'd never seen so much obvious misery dripping from one person. He let his mind wonder as the gates closed with a clang, locking out the outside world of poverty.

Had he seen her? Maybe Kagome was imagining things, maybe someone else had caused the sensation, but when she had glanced up toward the prince's carriage, it felt like he had seen her...more than seen her, been watching her. It had to be her imagination, why would a prince want to look at poor, lowly Kagome? There wasn't anything special about her. From listening to the conversations of people passing by, Kagome verified her hypothesis that the prince, and his father, had come to their city of Tomeshi to visit the princess Kikyou.

'_A fate worse than death it seems..._' Kagome thought to herself. Even she, a scum to the earth, knew that their princess was...well...let's just say she had a very distinctive voice.

The prince's father was trying to get him to 'settle down'. If he married Kikyou, he may become permently settled in a room alone, with a jacket that fit backwards. Kagome had heard stories of some poor man who'd spent extended time with Kikyou, after which his sanity seemed to have slipped away. But than stories tended to get exaggerated.

Even thought Kagome's life sucked, It was very true that misery loved company because Kagome couldn't help but grin wickedly to herself, as the carriage pulled through the palace gates, and Kikyou's next victim was well on his way to see her. It was amazing how her dreary mood was slowly brightening at the prince's expense.

'_Poor guy doesn't know what he's in for..._'

Kagome walked along alone, past the thinning crowds of people, who made their way for her. Being an untouchable did have it's limited perks, she never had to wait for anything. The sun was making its way towards the horizon lazily, as she went towards the poorest side of town, toward her home.


	2. Meet Kikyou

Disclaimer: again...messa no owning any of des peoples. I must disclaim because I do not wish to have an enraged Rumiko Takahashi chasing me down, while throwing Inuyasha collectables at me and yelling Japanese obscenties.

have fun kids...

**Chapter 2: Meet Kikyou**

It was a nice palace, he'd give this Kikyou that, but it wasn't enough to impress him. Especially considering he was being forced to see her anyway...

When they'd entered the grandeous structure, it was all too apparent that their hosts were doing the most to try and show off their riches and social highness. Family portraits, hundreds of years old probably, where placed exquitsely to where guests could see them well, but just far enough apart that they weren't drawing attention away from the walls that seemed to be painted in gold.

Inuyasha's father elbowed him and gave him a very unfatherly-like wink. Inuyasha, in turn, gave his father a smug look. It greatly potrayed the fact that he had no interest in any of this whatsoever. Lord Nishi and Inuyasha were promptly led by a well-dressed servant, to the dining room, where a meal was waiting for them, along with Princess Kikyou.

Kikyou wore a fancy kimono, full of vibrant color, and flying cranes. She had a pale rounded face and with dark eyes. From looking at her Inuyasha guessed she wouldn't speak much, which made him slightly happy. He could almost feel her muscles straining to keep the posture that had been ground into her very being since she was a little girl, even though she never wavered and her face stayed gracefully bowed, in respect.

All in all, she wasn't a shocker to Inuyasha. He had been brought up around her type, these girls were infinitely boring, or extremely giddy. He was more curious about the dishes that were sitting in front of her on the table. They were really nice dishes after all.

Next to Kikyou's upright figure sat the man, Inuyasha presumed to be her father. He wore mostly dark colors and held a grim kind of smile that never reached it's full potential, but stayed in a state that only kept it curved in the slightest.

Inuyasha and his father took their seats, on the opposite side of the table as their host, and Inuyasha, without waiting for the rest, picked up his chopsticks and started eating. He never did like all that stupid formal crap. His father quickly started a conversation with...Onigumo?

Something about that name made him cringe slightly, it was border line repulsion. He'd almost choked on his ramen, but that was the name his father had addressed Kikyou's father by.

"So, what do you think of my daughter, Nisha-sama?" Onigumo questioned lightly.

'_not the pointless small talk_!' Inuyasha's mind screamed.

"She is a lovely maiden." Nishi-sama replied, glancing quickly at his son, and back. Inuyasha flashed Onigumo a look, than refocused his attention on his ramen. In his mind, no one in the room, inculding himself, had any intention of marrying Kikyou, so this was all a waste of time...except for the ramen, of course.

That's when it hit him, the feeling that he was being watched. He looked up from his bowl, to see Kikyou, who was staring openly into his face, smiling like she'd seen heaven. Even though Kikyou knew that he saw her, she didn't even falter in her gaze. _'I guess now I have a stalker..'_

Inuyasha practically inhaled his remaining noodles. " Father," he ground out, trying to sound as polite and formal as possible. As much as he hated formality, he did not want to upset his father, who was, unlike him, a full demon, and exactly like him, very short on patience. "May I... retire early?"

His father nodded a 'yes' in response.

"Thank you." Inuyasha stood quickly to leave. He hadn't intended to stick around, and play the good little prince. As soon as he'd gotten out of the door, Inuyasha had planed to run off into the city somewhere, get in a couple good fights to blow off some frustration, and then come back to the castle...oh a week or so later...But noooooo, Onigumo had to go and ruin his great escape.

"Kikyou, why don't you escort our guest to his quarters?"

Inuyasha mentally cursed, than snapped his head back. He gave Onigumo a rather sinister look. Onigumo merely smiled back.

Kikyou stood with practiced grace and bowed. "Yes." she answered, making her way toward a very unhappy hanyou. Inuyasha forced a smile and walked out into the hall, closing the shoji behind him, Kikyou right on his heels, grinning maniacally.

'_I'll kill him!'_ Inuyasha cursed Onigumo for ever helping to conceive Kikyou and for now tormenting him with that very mistake.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The mistake of topic spoke, drawing Inuyasha from his thoughts of how he was going to slowly dismember her unfortunate father.

"I'm not very talkative" Inuyasha didn't look at Kikyou as he spoke through his teeth.

"I believe I was supposed to lead you to your quarters?" Kikyou said matter-of-factly.

"Oh...by all means take your lead..." Inuyasha laid the scracasm on real thick.

The two walked in silence, Inuyasha trailing Kikyou. His room seemed to be on the otherside of the world,' _and if this girl walks any slower, I'll be old enough to be her grandfather by the time I get we get to where we're going..'_ In the meantime, Kikyou kept looking back at the prince and giggling as they went, and her giggle was the most annoying sound ever to echo inside his sensitive ears. It was somewhere between the annoying level of nails on a chalk board and chewing on sand. It was enough to drive a weaker man mad, fortunately for Inuyasha, he was only half man...

Finally, they arrived at, what Kikyou gestured, was his quarters.

"Your room" Kikyou bowed to him. Inuyasha, a wicked smile creeping over his mouth, bowed back, and slowly opened the shoji to his quarters. He stepped into the room, and turned to face the girl, who smiled again.

Than he slammed the shoji in the girl's face. This action gave him an astonishing surge of joy. He could hear her going down the hall, muttering about how rude he was.

Life was good.

Somewhere between spreading his futon, and getting comfortable for bed, the girl in the crowd had slipped back into his mind. What was so special about her that he'd thought of her again? She wasn't gorgeous or anything.

Then it came to him.

He actually sat up in bed, revealing his bare chest. '_I'll ditch Kikyou tomorrow and go find that girl. I can always say I was "checking on my future subjects"...yeah, that sounded noble enough...besides I've been way to well-behaved lately.'_

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the obivious presense outside of his room, peeking at him. He grabbed a pillow, and flung it at the intruder, without even glancing in their general direction to aim. The intruder giggled, a horrific sound, and hurried away.


	3. Out on the Town

Disclaimer: (looks around ) must I do this every chapter? Miroku, can you take over for me?

Miroku: Of course, it is my duty to serve, after all. Especially to fair young damsels like yourself. (flashes lech smile) Would you mind bearing my child?

Kumita: uh...yeah, I would actually. I don't own this guy, or any of his friends. There's my disclaimer(runs away)

Miroku: darn...well she's a loss.(walks off looking for Sango)

**Chapter 3: Out on the Town**

It was another normal day for Kagome Higurashi. When she came out of her make-shift home, people stared. As she went about her work of helping a local miko-the only person who would employ her-people stared. The stares just rested neatly in the back of her mind. She had gotten used to it.

Strangely enough, Kagome got the feeling something was going to be different about today, though she didn't know how or why...When she had finished her work, Kagome went to buy some food. She needed vegetables and beef for dinner.

He'd left so early it was still dark, just before daybreak.

Inuyasha set out in his traditional peasant disguise, which consistented of a long, heavy cloak that covered all of his more expensive clothing. When he arrived back in the area where he'd seen the girl, it was so crowded he could barely take a step without bumping into someone. It had to be somewhere around 5:00 in the morning and the city square was already busy.

After being jostled around for awhile, He ended up next to a merchant who was selling vegetables. Inuyasha was slowly taking in his surrondings when someone else bumped into him. Being the prince he was, he was **not **used to so many people touching him, and this had pushed him right over the edge.

He turned around and proceeded to vent his anger on whatever poor, unfortunate soul had bumped into him, but as soon as he saw the face of this person, his anger dissolved into shock.

It was her, the girl from the crowd the day before.

Only a few seconds had passed for the people who were swarming around them, but to Kagome and Inuyasha, they had stood motionless, for hours on end, neither knowing what to say.

Kagome didn't know what to think. The young man wore a dark cloak with a hood, she couldn't really tell what he looked like. All she could see on him, were his amber-colored eyes, gazing down at hers. His expression just as surprised as she felt.

After what seemed like an eternity of shock for the both of them, Kagome forced herself to look away and finish collecting the items she needed, ignoring the cloaked man's presence behind her.

He couldn't say...anything. He'd found her, and he'd just stared at her, like a moron. Than she'd just walked off, picking vegetables as she went. '_guess this means that she didn't see me yesterday...didn't think so anyway. Why am I even doing this again...?'_ familar annoying laughter drifted into his mind...'_good enough for me' _

Inuyasha watched the girl silently as she finished picking up whatever it was that she'd needed from this merchant, and began to walk off. For some reason this girl perplexed him. It was really a strong feeling in his gut, and guts just didn't lie.

He had to know the truth about her. His legs seemed to move of their own accord as he followed her slowly.

Naraku's face was not looking very pleasant, especially in the dim glow of his spell that allowed him to watch his favorite pawns. The light only served to enhance the dips and creases in his face, caused by his perfect scowl.

Right about now he wished he had a Jaken to kick around...

Here Naraku was with this great plan to make that prick, Inuyasha, and all his annoying little friends give him everything he wanted without even knowing it. It was a brillant plan.

Fail safe.

Obiviously not Hanyou-tamper safe.

His little illusion was going to fall to pieces if this kept up. If Inuyasha got too close to that Kagome wench, than it wasn't going to bode well for him. Things would only go down hill from there.

He'd have to send something to 'entertain' the ever-active hanyou who was threatening to ruin his diabalicle schemes yet again.

An unearthly smirk crossed his face as he came up with a solution to his little probelm...

She was waiting to wake up. Waiting to open her eyes and sit up in her bed, and realize she'd been dreaming, but she never did.

This was really happening. Some strange man was following her around.

Kagome had no idea as to what to do with herself. This man must have been new in town and not heard the stories about her, otherwise he would be practically running in the other direction. He must not have known that even if all he wanted was to follow her, and steal whatever she had, that it was pointless because she didn't own anything of value.

She found herself peeking back at him subtlely as she could. His eyes hadn't told her that he had cruel intentions, they only told her that he was shocked to she her. Why he'd looked shocked to her was a mystery and a half to Kagome.

But than again she might still wake up...

Inuyasha could just about hear this girl's thoughts. She really had no clue as to why he was apparently stalking her. She'd looked back at him a few times, probably trying to figure out what to do next. He was just as lost in this situation. For some reason, he was just being pulled by some force to this girl. Maybe if he could speak to her the reason for this strange feeling would come to light.

The meat that Kagome needed for dinner sat neatly wrapped in cloth in her old bag. She was just staling now, trying to think of what to do next. She was presently walking around taping her chin, pretending she was in search of something that she desperately needed, just to keep people from getting natsy with her for staying around.

What exactly was she supposed to do now? Go home and let this guy follow her there? Run around screaming? No, that would just get her put in prison.

'_Looks like it's home again, home again, jiggety jog..' _Kagome thought to herself. She needed to get home, company or not.

She squared her shoulders, and began to head toward home. All too aware of the cloaked figure that slowly trailed after her.


	4. Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer:

Miroku: Hello readers. It seems that I may have Kumita playing hard to get and avoiding me at all costs. But I will still honor her request in saying that she does not own Inuyasha or any of its lovable and devilishly handsome characters(smiles and raises eyebrows suggestively). Enjoy your reading.

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests**

She had walked inside minutes ago. Already the strong scent of food filled the air, but still Inuyasha stood, unable to move himself.

The house the girl had walked into, was more like a shack. It looked extremely old, and dirty from consist weathering, and its foundation was tilted to one side. Could she really live in a place like this?

Inside his head a war was being waged as to what to do next. Go in or stay out? The scent of cooking food wifted past him again, teasing his sensative nose, and empty stomach.

Dinner was almost done. She was only waiting for the rice, than she could eat. '_Guess I was just being paranoid today. If that guy had really been following me he would've ran in here awhile ago. And I would have been ready for him too...me and my cast iron skillet friend.'_ Kagome gently stroked the handle of the said skillet, it was quite thick and heavy and came in handy in 'sticky' situations.

It was already starting to get slightly dark outside. Kagome was relived that tonight would be another normal night. She put her cup to her lips, and began to drink.

That's when he burst in the door.

Everything she had attempted to drink was dripping off of his face. Inuyasha looked at the girl who was almost five feet away from him. Her dining area was very close to her front door. Her eyes were widened in shock and she had yet to speak.

"Is this the way you treat everyone who stops by, or am I just extra special?" Inuyasha watched the girl as she slowly stood. Her expression of shock quickly changed into one of flustration.

"Who are you." Kagome placed her hand tentively on her skillet.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.."

"Try me." her eyes narrowed challengingly.

"Alright, I'm a pr-HEY!" Inuyasha was cut off by the girl wacking him with a very heavy pan. Between beatings Inuyasha managed to stammer out, "I was-ouch!-only being-auggh!-curious because you look so-owww!-so sad." At this Kagome ceased all abuse and looked at Inuyasha strangely, her head tilted to the side like a confused little puppy. She than aburptly left the room, uttering a quick "...be right back."

Inuyasha scanned the interior of the house, it was actually quite nice and it emitted a coziness. Simple corridinating colors brought the room to life. It was pretty amazing that this girl had transformed such a nasty looking place into almost a small paradise. In an effort to get more comfortable, Inuyasha pulled off his cloak. Absently swinging his white tresses loose.

Kagome walked back to the front of the house, a towel in hand for her 'vistor's' face. When she looked up, he had removed the cloak he was wearing. His formerly concealed silver hair flowed down his back. The removing of the cloak also revealed very expensive looking, brightly colored clothing. Clothing that only royalty wore, but the icing on the cake came in the form of two white dog ears that swiveled on top of his head, which he rubbed at crossly.

What the heck had she gotten herself into. This guy could have her beheaded for assaulting him! Kagome didn't think of herself as pretty, but she figured she looked much better with a head than without. Hopefully she could get on this guy's good side, but than he didn't strike her as the 'OFF WITH HER HEAD!' type.

"Do you want to listen to me now?" Inuyasha wasn't sure about what she was thinking from the look on her face, but he kept his eye on a certain pan for just-in-case purposes.

"Here." She handed him a towel. "For your face, I'm really sorry about that and the...um...pan attack."

"You just caught me off guard. It's not like it really hurts." Inuyasha lied plainly, Kagome changed the subject.

"You were trying to tell me that you're a prince, weren't you?" Kagome asked as she made her way back to where she'd been when Inuyasha walked in, and started to finish eating her meal. He walked over to the table and sat across from her cross legged on the floor.

"Yeah, that's me," he added quickly,"you have a name?"

"Kagome Higurashi" That name seemed to have so many things attached to it. Inuyasha didn't want to try to find out why, he instead thought he'd try his luck at something a bit less complicated.

"You think I could ...uh...have something to eat?"

"...sure..." Kagome looked at him with yet another hint of surprise.'_So he really is a prince...but is he serious! I guess only a prince wouldn't know about untouchables._'

She pushed her thoughts aside as she leaned to the side of the table and scooped the prince some rice, along with stir-fried vegetables and beef.

Inuyasha nodded at her in the slightest as he took the bowl of food. He picked up his chopsticks and wasted no time in eating, in fact it was quite a surprise that he didn't eat his chopsticks along with his food at the rate he was going. Kagome than rediscovered her voice.

"Could you...tell me your name?" she asked slowly. The prince swallowed a large mouthful of food.

"Inuyasha." He said shortly, before cramming his mouth with more food.

"Inuyasha, do you mind telling me why you followed me, I mean I'm not the type who usually has royalty just drop by." Inuyasha looked up at her, but this time he had to swallow repeatedly before he could voice his reply.

"Oh, I just looked for the most pathetic girl I could find and thought I'd stalk her and see what she does for kicks, and you walked by so I said 'What heck!', and followed you." He said every word with a crooked smile.

'_He's such a bad liar. Why am I not surprised..._' Kagome didn't voice her thoughts, instead she gave the prince a tired look. "How sweet." Maybe when she got to know him better she pry further...wait who said she was _going _to get to know him better?He was a prince, p-r-i-n-c-e.

"Hey, you're an untouchable aren't you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome really didn't know how to respond, after being caught up in her thoughts. He really did know about her. Should she tell the truth? He'd probably have her executed after she confessed, especially after the beating she'd given him. She forced herself to meet his eyes. Something in them made her tell the truth.

"Yes..." Kagome immediately lowered her gaze to her lap. She really believed that she had just sentenced herself to death. To her surprise, Inuyasha didn't make a move to get up and leave. From the corner of her eye Kagome saw that he only shrugged, and kept eating.

"That's it? It doesn't bother you at all! I mean, I'm not even supposed to touch other people, and here you are eating the food **_I_** cooked, out of the dishes that **_I_** eat out of everyday!" She practically screamed at him.

"Will you calm down. I know the stupid social crap and I really don't care. Besides..."

The hanyou cut himself off. Kagome ached to here the end of his comment, but it never came. The both of them ate in silence, as Kagome's mind ran several different directions.

Even if it wasn't politically correct Kagome, was glad to have some company...well company her own age. At the moment she seemed to have forgotten about the very protective other man in her life.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. It's given me the drive to go and finish this chapter. The next chapter will probably be very crowd pleasing, I enjoyed writing it. Well, I gotta' get outta' here before Miroku finds me, what was I thinking, getting him to do the disclaimer... **


	5. Another Man in the House

Disclaimer: Kumita here! Sango has taken the pleasure of ridding me of my monk probelm. So I commissioned Inuyasha to do the disclaimer for me.

Inuyasha: I do get ramen out of this, right?

Kumita: yeah..yeah ramen blah blah. Just say what I told you to already.

Inuyasha: uh...this crazy chick I'm talking to doesn't own me or anything that has something to do with me. (looks at kumita) How's that?

Kumita: I could've done without the 'crazy chick' part, but yeah sure.

Inuyasha: Ramen. Now.

Kumita: yeah...yeah...Read away!

**Chapter 5: Another Man in the House**

He stood in the hall for a moment, not sure what to make of the stranger he saw with his Kagome.

He didn't like it at all, the stranger was a man. That was bad enough. He wouldn't stand for it. Nobody was allowed to speak to his Kagome without his expressed consent, as far as he was concerned.

He leapt forward to intervene.

Suddenly, there was a small puff ball-like creature standing on the table between Inuyasha and Kagome. It resembled a small boy; as long as you overlooked the puffy tail that was roughly the size of his small body, and the appearance of his fox-like feet. His wide sky blue eyes, were fixed with what was supposed to be a glare pointed at Inuyasha, but he was far too young to really get the look across. He only succeeded in looking like he was pouting.

"Who are you." The fox child demanded studying the white-haired guy in front of him with suspicion and hidden curiousity.

Kagome seemed almost dumbfounded. Inuyasha leaned expertly around the kit to see her, while pointing a finger at the kid on the table, completely unafraid of his threatening demeaner.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked pointedly.

"I'm asking the questions around here! Now who are you!" The small demon child took a defensive stance in front of Kagome on the table.

Inuyasha was at a loss, Kagome still had yet to speak so he really didn't know what to make of the kid, though some buried instinct twisted his face into a light scowl at the child's antics.

"H-He's a guest" Kagome finally spoke up on Inuyasha's behalf.

"Hmmm..." The apparent minature bodyguard, gave Inuyasha an I-dare-you-to-try-somethan' look, and turned to face Kagome.

"Are you sure he's not just a jerk, big sis?"

"Yes, now go back to your room. I'll be there in a little while." Kagome smiled softly at the kit who immediately melted from bodyguard to teddy bear, leaping into Kagome's lap.

"'Kay." He said as he hugged Kagome around her stomach, voice muffled in the old fabric of her kimono. She lightly hugged him back with one arm, while the other lazily stroked his arburn colored hair. He than hopped off the table and walked casually toward the hall from which he came. Stopping just short of the hall, he looked back at Inuyasha.

"I'll be watching you." He said, then disappeared down the dark hallway.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome when the boy had gone from sight. Her eyes lingered on where he had been last, a small smile on her face.

"Big Sis?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I found him in a clearing in the forest behind this house. He was unconcious and bruised and there was nothing around that looked like it might take care of him, so I took him in and nursed him back to health, once he came around, he refused to leave me. Now he's my little brother."

"The fact that he was a demon didn't bother you at all?"

"He's a child and he needed help, demon or not."

Inuyasha seemed satisfied with his dinner by now, and with the conversation. He turned away from Kagome, with his arms folded loosely across his chest, staring into a distance that only he could see. Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of deja-veu at his current posture. Something in that pose seemed vaguely familar and it begged to come from hidding deep in her mind, but Kagome's more rational thoughts mashed out whatever it was that was lingering around to cause such things.

"What's the kit's name?" Inuyasha's deep voice resounded in the quiet.

"Shippou."

'_Shippou...?_ ' Every name he came across lately seemed to have some hidden meaning connected to it. Kagome. Shippou. Now thinking about it, even Kikyou's name did, but he didn't seem to like thinking of her. He'd never heard these name's before...

Before he came here to Tomeshi...to where Kagome was. That was just ridiculous though, she was just some lost cause; an untouchable with no real friends and no inhuman powers. She was about as capable of concocting something tricky and mysterious, as a fish was to walk around on dry land and speak with a British accent.

It just wouldn't happen.

Kagome, in the meantime, had collected the dishes she and Inuyasha had used, washed and put them away. She scanned her memories of any encounters with a white-haired kid when she was younger and came up with nothing. Even in her most erotic dreams, she'd never even been whisked away by a muscle bound, white-haired man with piercing gold-yellow eyes.

Though, she imagined that dream wouldn't be half bad...

The sun had long set, and the city around Kagome's little shack shut down and cozied up for the night.

**Well yeah, there it is the 5th installment, short and extra sweet, for whoever may be reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you had as much fun reading it. **

**Oh yeah! and thanks to the person who gave me stars even if they were stolen :)**

**keep reading you guys!**

**Inuyasha: I ran out of ramen.**

**Kumita: ...so...?**

**Inuyasha: I want mooooore.**

**Kumita: ..if I close my eyes, maybe he won't see me...(closes eyes)**

**Inuyasha: (looks at empty ramen cup, looks up at Kumita whose eyes are closed tightly, looks back down at ramen cup, tosses cup over shoulder and walks off.)**


	6. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I don't own none of these people I happen to be writting about. So there.

Inuyasha: I thought I was supposed to say it...?

Kumita: Maybe next time. (pats him on the back.)

Inuyasha: don't touch me.

Kumita: what a grouch...

**Chapter 6: Misunderstood**

It was getting pretty late, and Inuyasha was still hanging around with seemingly no intention of leaving. Kagome figured she should offer him a place to sleep, even though that was utterly ridiculous, considering he had a huge castle to return to for the night.

Her place wasn't exactly the Sheridan.

Kagome walked over to where the prince sat. She squated next to him, her forearms resting on her folded knees.

"Hey, are you coming to bed?

Inuyasha gaped at her. Kagome really hadn't striked him as the type to just come on to a guy like she was doing now. She seemed to him the shy type, that even if she'd liked a guy since she was six years old, she still wouldn't be able to tell him until she was twenty.

"Isn't this a l-little fast, Kagome?"

**SLAP!**

There was a tell-tell stinging sensation running back and forth across Inuyasha's cheek now. Kagome sat in front of him with her hands cupped over her mouth in surprise. She hadn't slapped him, Shippou had. He was standing there, staring up at Inuyasha.

The kid had guts.

"How dare you! Thinking Kagome's like that you, you big perv!" He started,"I knew you were no good from the start!" Kagome was turning a light red in the face behind Shippou, just now realizing what she'd said sounded kind of...off.

Okay way off, from what she'd meant anyway.

"What a jerk!" Shippou went on. He had a big mouth. Inuyasha's primal side took control of him. The next thing he knew, his fist had made contact with Shippou's head.

"Waaaaah!" The kit dashed around behind Kagome's legs.

"See Kagome, he's mean!" he whined pointing at Inuyasha.

"Well, slapping people in the face doesn't count as nice either."

"but he-he was-I thought-oh fine you win."

"It was just a misunderstaning," Kagome paused, "a BIG misunderstanding." She patted Shippou's head. "Now go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okaaay." Shippou said reluctantly, He growled at Inuyasha, the jerk was making him look like the bad guy. Inuyasha barred his fangs and Shippou nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get down the hall. And away from Inuyasha.

"He's very protective of me." Kagome said after the fact.

Inuyasha followed Kagome slowly as she led him down the dark hall Shippou had retreated to earlier. She held a small candle that emitted a soft light on the small area it lite. It gave the hall an extremely restfull feel that made Inuyasha fight back a yawn. The house was bigger than it looked from outside.

Kagome slide open a battered, but still intact shoji to a small room. She quickly stepped inside and dragged a futon out of a chest so old, it looked as if it may have crumbled if Kagome sneezed.

"Here's where you can sleep. I know it's not what you're used to, but since you don't seem to wanna' go back to the castle, it's the best I can do." Kagome strolled out of the room past Inuyasha as he entered the room. It was in good condition, no holes in the ceiling, spacious enough, but kagome was right it was most definately not what he was used to.

Shippou peeked out from the room across the hall. He looked up at Kagome.

"How come he gets to sleep in my room?" He whinned.

"Because, he's out guest and we have to show hospitality."

"Does that mean we get to put him in the hospital?" Shippou said completely innocent.

"No Shippu, it's time for bed." Kagome shook her head. Shippou turned back into the room, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha as he went, who growled back. Kagome walked into the room after Shippou.

"Good night, Inuyasha." She said and closed the shoji to her room. Inuyasha just remained silent as the shoji slid shut and seconds later the small candle was blown out, allowing him to notice the soft blue light of the moon filtering in from outside.

Inuyasha made ready for bed and laid down, arms wrapped behind his head. For a long time there was silence in the house. That is until snoring drifted from one of the other room's occupants, it had to be Shippou taking in how short lived the snores were. In the wake of Shippou's midnight serenade, the hanyou heard the sound of a larger body moving, which had to Kagome.

He wasn't surprised. It would probably take her a little while to get to sleep with the concert Shippou was putting on. After a while though, the snoring drifted into the back of his, and seemingly Kagome's too, and they both drifted to sleep.

Eventually.

He didn't like what he saw. Really he didn't.

Here were three of his preverbial thrones in the flesh sleeping soundly together. It was bad enough that the stupid kitsune had found his way back to that damned Kagome girl. He'd actually let that slide, as mean and nasty as he was, but Inuyasha had a knack for ruining all his plans without trying. It sickened him, even though he had a plan to end all their fun and break them up again soon enough.

They'd better enjoy their fun while they could, cause it was all going to hell from here if he had anything to do with it.

Starting with Inuyasha.

"Didn't I tell you he was no good? He didn't even say goodbye when he left!" Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder, looking down at the empty room in front of them. The futon had been folded and pushed into a corner of the room. Kagome said nothing at all. She wasn't surprised. He probably hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings when he ran from her and her digusting way of life.

Hopefully he really wouldn't go through with the whole beheading thing.

Inuyasha hadn't slept for very long that night at Kagome's house, not because he was uncomfortable, but because figured he'd take a nap and head back to the castle before anyone really noticed he was gone. He left very early that morning, and made it over the palace walls just as the sun was rising. He'd strategically left his bedroom window open, so he could come in unnoticed. Inuyasha landed with a soft thud in his room as he finished the thought.

To make his reappearance more authentic, the first thing the prince did was change his clothes, which he'd picked out the night before. As he tied the belt to his hakama, he looked out of the corner of his eye toward a small crack in the shoji to his room.

"Haven't you got any shame at all princess?"

On que, Kikyou entered the room from her peeking spot, with the grace of a crane, a perverted little crane. Inuyasha continued straightening his clothing not even giving her a glance.

"Actually, I do. It's just that you seem highly equipt to catch me. That's what I like about you. You make things more...interesting."

"Really," Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you just enjoyed watching me undress." Kikyou giggled and Inuyasha struggled not to cringe. He walked quickly past her to exit the room.

"Don't you want to know where your father is?" Kikyou asked. Inuyasha stopped in the door. Yeah, he wanted to know where his father was to tell him that it was time to go, because if he married anyone, hell would freeze over before it would be Kikyou. Just not in those exact words.

"Where." He stated, still facing the door. Kikyou santuered over in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"He's in the dining hall talking bussiness with my father," She stepped closer. Inuyasha didn't move. "would you like me to come with you?" She leaned in yet closer, angling her face towards Inuyasha's. He looked down at her with his molten eyes. Kikyou than closed her eyes and leanded into him, fully expecting his arms to wrap around her and his lips to meet hers.

Not the floor, as she fell foward flat on her face. She mentally cursed Inuyasha's demonic stealth.

**Okay first off a got a question to from a reader who asked why I named the story 'Yume'. I'll tell you this YumeDream in Japanese and I'll let you figure out the rest. (Insert evil genius laughter here)**

**There's another chapter for you. If you're a Kikyou fan, I'm sorry. I have nothing against her, I just love poking fun at her. I hope you enjoyed the chapter other than the Kikyou bashing. Even though I found it to be quality entertainment.**

**The next chap should be up soon. Weee!**


	7. Screwed

Disclaimer:

Kagome: Since Inuyasha's being a pouty whiner boo-boo head, I'm doing the disclaimer today. Kumita says that she doesn't own any of the characters in the story below.

Inuyasha: I heard what you said you-you fart. I need ramen to inspire me with colorful insults!

Kagome:(rolls her eyes) Read nicely..wait that makes no sense..oh well.(Sango chases Miroku down and beats him over the head with Hiraikotsu in the background)

**Chapter 7: Screwed**

Inuyasha walked into the dining hall, forcing himself into his royal mannerism. There he found Onigumo and his father. He waited until he was acknoweledged before he spoke, all the while vizualising himself strangling Onigumo with nothing more than his hair...now that would make headlines. For some reason the guy always brought out the worst in him.

"Inuyasha, how are you my son?" Lord Nishi said as he looked towards his son, his own white strands falling around his face, spilling out of his high ponytail.

"I'm doing just fine father." Inuyasha bowed. He was sick with all formality. He made up his mind that when he became a big bad Tai-Youkai, he would replace the bowing with the bringing of customary food. Customary being ramen.

"Well, Onigumo and I have been talking, and we've decided that you should marry Kikyou. We'll have to return home to get your marriage clothing. Your mother forgot to pack them so...Son, I will not talk to you until you pick your bottom jaw up from the floor."

The prince managed to clamp his jaw shut. Had his father just said what he thought he'd said? That couldn't be right. He wouldn't make a decision this big without him right? Inuyasha voiced his complaints in the most articulate way possible at that moment..

"Wha-What?" The prince stammered out. This word was like cursing in the society Inuyasha had been brought up in. Lord Nishi's eyebrows drew up ever so slightly, greatly betraying how much he wanted to snarl in the most primitive way at his son.

"Father, I never said I would marry Kikyou." Inuyasha clung loosily to his formal training.

"No one said that you had a say in this decision, son. I'm your father, and I know what's best for you."

Inuyasha snapped.

"No, It's what you think is best for me 'cause I'm only half demon! You were never this involved with Sesshoumaru! I don't need your protection, and I can make my own decisions!" Being the prince he was, Inuyasha realized that he was way out of line in talking back to his father, but at this point he sincerly didn't care. Right now, he just another teen who was extremely upset with his father, to say the least.

"Inuyasha, you will marry Kikyou." Lord Nishi said cooly. Inuyasha only snorted and turned on his heel toward the door. He opened the shoji to leave, only to have five nosey servants and attendents fall over each other at his feet. He never did like nosey people.

Which is why he picked them up listessly and threw them down the hall,calmly walking toward his room in the opposite direction when he finished. He ignored the resulting crashing sounds followed by loud groans coming from behind him.

Inuyasha didn't sleep that night. He was waiting for the deep of the night to leave the palace, again. He was also too enraged with his father to be able to relax enough to go to sleep. He just couldn't believe that his father had acted so...Inuyasha huffed loudily. He didn't want to persue those thoughts, he was just going to wait in the darkeness for his moment to leave, in the peace and quiet of his own company.

Kikyou was his timer.

Just as he finished the thought, he could hear her light footsteps a small distance away. She was headed his way. Inuyasha opened his window, and the moonlight filtered in, then he proceeded to slide under the sheets of his bed, just as Kikyou came to his room. He had to make sure that she figured he was asleep, that way he'd have until noon sometime before someone thought he was gone. Kikyou seemed to be disappointed when she realized that she had missed the prince's bare chest, and walked off pouting.

That satisfied Inuyasha. As soon as he could no longer hear her footsteps, he went right out of the window in one bound from the bed.

He already knew his destination.

Minutes later, he landed on the seemingly fragile roof of the house. Inuyasha left his few belongings that he'd brought with him on the roof, so it would be easier to make a silent entrance, with the inhabitants of the house being easy to startle this late at night. His mind flashed back to a certain pan, as he silently slid from the roof.

**Well, there's another spectacular chapter for you readers. I must apologize for my lack of division between certain changes, namely being the Naraku dialogue. I haven't quited figured out how to get my spacing to stay the same when I upload my chapters. I hope it hasn't thrown you off to much. Keep reading!**

**and oh yeah, the next chapter is going to have more comedy for you and it will be longer than this one. This one was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be, so yeah.**


	8. Returns and Awakenings

Disclaimer:

Sango: (fighting for mic with Inuyasha) No...I'm gonna... do it ...this time!(yanks it away)

Hi there people out there that I can neither see nor hear. Kumita says she doesn't own us! And I took care of the monk probelm for you guys in the previous chapter. You won't have to worry about him bothering you for some time. Have fun reading!(walks off dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her, who has a large lump on his head.)

(A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but it should prove worth the wait. The reason it took me so long to post is because as I type these chapters, I'm revising them, a lot. Chapter 8 in particular needed a heck of a lot of revision because I'm changing quite a few things from the original concept I had. All for the better I assure you. ;) Hopefully it will come out as good as I hope.)

**Chapter 8: Returns and Awakenings**

A loud and pronounced river of curses flowed around the dark confines of the cave, not for the first time that evening. There went one plan, and even though he had plently more continously growing in his evil calculating mind, it just proved how much trouble one stupid hanyou could be! He was seriously thinking of getting help from some other evil mastermind, but who was more evil than him and who could stand up against he dizzying intellect?

Naraku had planned for Inuyasha's stupid little connection with the name Kikyou to cause him marry her; Thus liberating him from any contact with the stupid miko girl, and anyone else who might get in the way.

Kikyou always seemed to get between them anyway, but the one time he wanted it to work in his favor, it failed, and Inuyasha was running directly to none other than that lowly Kagome girl.

He'd made it practically impossible for the two to meet, considering their differences in the seemingly unbreakable social ladder.

He'd forgotten to think of the fairy tale factor: Prince has to get married. Prince doesn't like his betroved. Prince meets some loser girl. Prince likes loser girl. Prince and loser girl-turned princess live happily ever after.

It didn't matter in the long run. Naraku, the almighty, still had the upper had in this. And right now he had a plan to mess up the two tricky characters lives, and this one should at least make things more entertaining to watch. He would have to wait to put it motion, otherwise it may cause some unwanted curiousity.

He so hated waiting.

* * *

Shippou bolted up right in his bed. A strange smell was drifting through the house, his tail twitched as he focused in on it. Most definately not Kagome, it was masculine.

Shippou knew exactly who it was right away and he bounded silently across the hall to Kagome's room, where she slept soundly, unaware of any of the smells wifting past her. Humans were so helpless sometimes. Shippou gently shook the sleeping girl's shoulder to rouse her. Kagome rubbed at her eyes.

"He's here." Shippou said looking straight ahead, his little tail still twitching.

"uh?...who? Wha' 'er you talkin' 'bout?" Kagome mummured, still in a sleepy haze. Shippou only urged her to follow him to the front of the house. Kagome looked around the room dimly light by the moonlight, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. There wasn't anything, or one there.

"Shippou, I don't see anyone, so let's just go back to sl-"

"He's here. He must be hiding." Shippou said quickly, while sniffing the air. As soon as those words were out of his mouth, a clawed hand reached down and picked him up by the tail. Kagome gasped in surprise, her reaction time still slowed by sleep.

"Hey, put me down!" Shippou squealed.

"Sure." Kagome realized that she knew that voice, as the kit was dropped hastily to the ground.

"Inuyasha..?"

"Didn't mean to scare you. The castle's a little boring right now, so I thought I'd stay at your regal inn here. Just put it on my tab." The prince emerged from the shadows, his white hair giving off a lite glow in lue of the soft moonlight, amber eyes amplified in the darkness, as he strolled towards Kagome. His princely robes of multi-colors flicked soft hues around the room, as they flipped and curled with each stride. Kagome than realized with horror, that Inuyasha was amazingly handsome, and she felt extremely stupid in not having figured that out earlier.

Handsome was somewhat a qualification for being a prince.

What surprised her more than the fact that he was insanely handsome, was that he had come back, to her crumby place, throwing aside her earlier thoughts that he had run away from her filthly life. This track of thoughts caused her face to heat up by a couple of degrees. She snapped out of her thoughts to hear Shippou scrabbling towards her.

"Oh no! No way, you can't stay here! Right Kagome!...Kagome?" Shippou looked up at his big sister for back up, but she was giving him the motherly look. He hated it when she did that.

"Be nice, Shippou."

"...kay." Shippou said pouting,"but you better not try anything this time." Shippou turned to Inuyasha, who was innocently picking imaginary things from under his claws. Then, upon hearing the continued silence he looked at Shippou,"You say somethan'?"

"Shippou, go back to bed. Inuyasha and I have to talk." Kagome was taking the loser's side, and once again he was being sent off to bed.'_I'm not even sleepy..'_ The little kitsune thought to himself as he yawned, and staggered toward his room in the back. Once he was out of sight, Kagome turned to face her royal friend.

"So, what's going on?" Kagome said cheerily, as if she and Inuyasha had known each other since they were in school or something. She automatially assumed it had to be something bad to make a prince run from a splendid palace.

"My father's trying to make me marry Kikyou." Inuyasha said lowily, as if it was a secret. Against her better judgement, considering what she'd heard about Kikyou, she wanted to wish Inuyasha the best. She figured he just had cold feet. Something in her went a little cold in hearing that Inuyasha was marrying Kikyou. Never the less, Kagome gave the prince a forced bright smile, as she spoke.

"Congratul--" "**NO!**" Inuyasha cut her off quickly.

"No! No! and No! I don't want to marry Kikyou! I never did and nobody's gonna make me!" The prince had gone fairly rigid in his attempt to get his point across. Kagome was stunned at the reaction, and was secretly relieved that he wasn't marrying. If Kikyou could get this kind of negative reponse out of a hanyou, than the rumors had to be true.

"So...she's that bad?" Kagome started slowly. Inuyasha shook his head affirmatively, regaining his composure.

"You can stay here for as long as you like." Kagome said happily.

"Yeah, right!" Shippou yelled sarcastically from the back.

"Bed." Kagome called after him.

"Okay, okay."

Kagome rubbed her temples with her fingers. Sometimes Shippou got to be a hand full, he was only a kid, but he was amazingly smart for his age and very protective. Who was she kidding, he was just a fluffy little ball of concentrated cute, and there was no way she could ever give him up. She wondered if he played on that fact, as clever as he was.

Kagome ceased the ministrations on her temples, and refocused her attention on Inuyasha. He was the smallest bit serious looking.

"Kagome...where are your parents?" Inuyasha had no idea why he wanted to know this information. Obiviously it was a touchy subject for Kagome, whose head bent towards the ground. After an extended silence, she replied as if the words hurt when spoken.

"They're dead." She stared at her hands clamped, around each other on her lap through a growing mist.

Inuyasha was on the verge of panic. He didn't know what to do. He had only been curious, but now he didn't want to question her further on the subject. Kagome was shaking slightly and then came that smell that meant only one thing, salty and light. She was crying and he had no idea what to do.

"..um...?" The helpless hanyou looked desperately around the room, for once wishing the kitsune was hanging around somewhere, but it seemed he'd done what he was told and was asleep, leaving clueless Inuyasha to fend for himself.

He silently made his way to the girl's side hesitating next to her, before simply wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. It really felt odd to him, it felt even odder when she just cried harder at his jesture. Inuyasha looked heavenward for help, but it seemed he wasn't going to get any as the girl sobbed silently next to him.

"Kagome, stop crying. I'm no good at this kind of thing..." That didn't help, she was still crying.

"It 's not like you're alone, you've got Shippou. Good old Shippou." He cursed the kit in his head for following the rules the one time he needed him to break them. He stammered with the next statement, it was a gamble but it might work.

"Y-You've got me..." at that Kagome stopped sobbing and sniffed. He hadn't really said that, had he?Kagome absently wiped the tears from her eyes, highly aware of the arm around her shoulders.

"Please, don't do that to me again." Inuyasha said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down on you, I just never really got over it, that's all."

"Is that why you're an untouchable? No parents, so they just labeled you scum?" Inuyasha questioned, as he slowly removed his arm.

"Well, that and me and Shippou don't really have the same biological parents."

"But, youkai and humans are supposed to be at a truse, it's the law."

"Do you honestly think people down here care about the law? Most of the humans who live outside of royalty fear for their lives and the youkai still hold grudges against humans who killed their families. There are good youkai and good humans, but most everyone's to prejudice to get that through the heads. When you walk down the streets in town, you can almost feel the tension. I guess you could say I'm luckily to be an untouchable, since no one wants to be caught looking at me too long, human or youkai." Kagome finished, sounding dettached from the whole thing.

'_Well, that just proves how sheltered from the real world I am, for being a prince'_ Inuyasha thought as he digested what Kagome had just said. How come he was always the last one to know everything? Maybe he should ask more questions? Just than Kagome stood bringing him back to reality.

"To avoid further miscommunication, I am going to my room, where I will most likely retire." Kagome said smiling. A small voice in the back of her mind said she'd been smiling a lot lately, but she completely blotted it out as she strolled toward her room.

Inuyasha watched her go. He had to think, it was dangerous for him to stay with Kagome. She could get into big trouble for sheltering him because of how he'd left the castle. Not to mention she was an untouchable and they wouldn't think twice about killing her. He'd have to make sure that didn't happen. As much of a spoiled prince as he was, he didn't really want someone else killed because of him.

Especially not a nice, innocent, pretty girl like Kagome-now where had that come from! Sure she was nice and she seemed innocent enough, but since when had she been promoted to pretty status? '_she's not ugly you moron.'_ Some smart mouthed part of him said. That was it, he was going to bed right now before he became delerious.

* * *

A pleasant aroma woke him up. He inhaled deeply quite a few times, before opening his eyes. It was the smell of cooking food, and it could not be mistaken for anything else. Inuyasha quickly got up, dressed and all but, rolled out of his room.

When he got to the front of the house, the scene was comical. Kagome was cooking away not paying attention to anything but the food in front of her, and if Inuyasha had been a snake, she would most definitely have been bitten. Shippou's mouth was watering so badly, that it was a surprise he wasn't soaking wet.

The kitsune turned to see Inuyasha, and made a face at the prince, sticking out his tongue and pulling up his nose, so his nostrils looked huge. Inuyasha just walked by him and restorted to violence aimed at the kit's cranial area. Shippou stared angrily at the hanyou with tears in his eyes, but all was forgotten as Kagome walked up to the table with food.

Once everything was served up, a tornado of food whipped around the two males at the table until finally, there was only one dumpling left for the taking. Both the demons growled at each other threateningly before making a mad dash with their chopsticks for the prize, only to land them on an empty plate. Both of the guys looked blankly at each other, and then towards Kagome, who was chewing away on the last dumpling, looking highly content. Upon seeing all eyes on her, she swallowed and said cluelessly,"What?"

**phew! That was quite a bit of work! I'll try to have Chapter 9 up in a few days. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but, you're probably somewhere in the middle. And if you're bored with, Kagome stick around ;)**


End file.
